Casey (Singer)
Rebecca Hinsu Knight, or better known by her stage name Casey, is an American-Asian recording artist born in Macau, Asia but raised in Miami, Florida. Casey is currently signed to Dirty Pop records ever since her discovery on Youtube in April 2010. She released her debut single "Cooler Than You" in August 2010, becoming a sleeper hit on the Billboard Hot 100 peaking at number 27 in November 2010. Casey released her debut album LUV4U March 6th, 2011, with the album debuting with strong sales and "Individual" charting on the Billboard Hot 100 in April 2011 peaking at number 41. Early Life Casey was born to her native Asian family in Macau, Asia but only spent a year in her homeland before moving with her parents to Miami, Florida in the United States. Casey spent her childhood taking art classes, designing her own fashion, and taking theater classes in High School. Casey soon moved to Berkeley, California to attend Berkeley University for performing arts. 2008-2010: Youtube Success and Dirty Pop record deal Casey started up her own Youtube channel in September 2008 to originally show off her clothes she designed and perform cover songs. One of her original pieces of songwriting titled "Cool" got the attention of Dirty Pop records in April 2010. After graduating Berkeley University receiving her bachelor's degree in fashion design, Casey moved to Manhattan, New York to record "Cool" in the studio for Dirty Pop records, when finished, Casey changed the title to Cooler Than You as she felt it "better fit the groove" and was "catchy" in an interview. Cooler Than You debuted August 2010 receiving universal acclaim for Casey's undeniable charisma and musical style of Electro House included. A month later, Casey released the music video for Cooler Than You, showing Casey walking in a house party surrounded by robots in disguise as handsome strangers, leading to Casey getting ambushed. The video garned positive reviews for it's quirky science fiction tone and obvious anime references, as the video became a viral hit. 2011-2012: LUV4U, First Marriage, and GTFO In January 2011 Casey announced her album would be "coming out soon" releasing her followup single to Cooler Than You titled "Last Night" and although the single received positive reviews, it failed to break into the charts. In February 2011, Casey announces her album LUV4U to be released March 8th, a week in advance. Upon the album's release, Casey had her third single "Individual" debut onto the Billboard Hot 100 in April 2011 becoming Casey's first official song to go Platinum on the UK Charts and Canada. In October 2011, Casey released LUV4U: Remixes around the time of her first marriage as part of the announcement. In February 2012, Casey filed a police report for domestic abuse from her husband, leading Casey to a divorce and a brief stay in rehab. After a month, Casey returns back to Manhattan, New York to work in the studio for her follow-up album as she said in an interview "this record will show more of the anger and pain I felt for the past couple months, as I was told in rehab that music is a possible outlet for my issues" in September 2012, Casey released the official single for the next album titled "Iconic" described as an electronic rock tune with synthpop and some orchestra elements. The single was praised by critics for it's production, lyrics, and Casey's vocals, however fan reception of the tune was lukewarm, leading to the song only peaking on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 79 in November 2012. Casey then released her second studio album "GTFO" November 6th, 2012 to mostly positive reviews and solid sales. 2013-2014: Worldwide Tour and U&I In February 2013, Casey announces a worldwide tour titled "Spring Fling" lasting until June 2013, bringing along many guest appearances. During her Australia performance May 2013, Casey performs a brand new song titled "Do It" a more upbeat, EDM inspired tune that would later be released later that month, although many of her fans questioned whether it was a song for a new album or just a scrap song. Casey announces in July 2013, that she was done recording her new album titled "U&I" as she wanted to go back to why she loved music but also experiment more with her usual pop sound into something more cool. Casey performed at the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards her single Do It and another new song titled "Found" as it was an unreleased song and was later released after the show, surprising everyone. Casey released her third studio album "U&I" to positive reviews and three songs off of the album charting high on the Billboard Hot 100, the songs being "Do It", "Found", and "Dollhouse" the latter peaking at number 48. 2014-present: Fashion Line and fourth studio album In March 2014, Casey releases her very own fashion line titled "Cool" as she was inspired by her childhood interests to create the designs and put together her version of cool. In August 2014, Casey tweets that she is currently working on new plans for a album in the future. Artistry Casey's musical style is Dance-pop, with Deep House often as a secondary genre for her, but Casey also has been known for genre hopping from Synthpop, Hip Hop, Dubstep, and even Electronic Rock and Breakbeat. Casey got her stage name from her father, always mistaking her for Casey, as she was given the nickname as a young girl. Casey is heavily inspired by the fashion of various anime including Kill la Kill, Ghost in a Shell, and Fairy Tail as she explained "I have different tastes for clothes than others, do I look like someone who wants to go in the same path as everyone else?" this also influences her music and themes, often focusing on forbidden love, a fantasy future, and the past. Casey's attire is mainly long black hair with a grey tank top with a yellow cross on the front, blue mid-length skirt, and black boots. Discography * LUV4U * GTFO * U&I Casey's Singing Voice Janelle Monae - Dance Apocalyptic Casey's Normal Voice Voice of Bebe Rexha (brown haired girl) Category:Performing Artists